megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Decarabia
Decarabia is a demon in the series. History According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Decarabia (or Carabia) is the sixty-ninth spirit listed in the Goetia. Although he has no title in the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, in the Lesser Key of Solomon he is a Great Marquis of Hell and has thirty legions of demons under his command. When summoned, Decarabia appears as a pentagram star, although he will take the form of a man if the conjurer requests it. He knows the properties and values of all herbs and precious stones, and can transform into any type of bird to sing and fly for his conjurer, sometimes acting as his animal familiar. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fallen Angel Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fallen Race **Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fallen Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Futenshi Race, Boss *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Fool Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Fool Arcana *''Persona 5: Fool Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fool Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Fallen Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Fallen Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fallen Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Decarabia is a non-player character located in Shibuya. He claims to be waiting for a friend, specifically a Forneus whom the Demi-fiend had slain at Shinjuku Medical Center. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Decarabia appears as an early storyline boss and as the regular boss of the silver-level Suginami Tunnels instance. Many pieces of equipment feature him in their design and he is one of the mountable demons within the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Decarabia can be found in the Infernal Tokyo version of Camp Ichigaya. It can teach Flynn the Sukukaja, Megido and Tetrakarn skills through its Demon Whisper. Kaiwan can evolve into Decarabia upon reaching level 44. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Decarabia appears in the Kinshi Park area of Kinshicho. It is another source of the Bufu and Agi skills early in the game for Nanashi. ''Persona 5'' Decarabia is the fourth Persona of the Fool Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Okumura's Palace and the Adyeshach area of Mementos with the title, "Vicious Pentagram." He is one of three Personas to learn the Ominous Words skill to inflict Despair and one of the two that learn Fire Boost and Tetrakarn. Decarabia is also the only source of the Null Fire skill, but he has the dubious trait of being weak to physical. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Decarabia yields a Fire Boost skill card. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Sukukaja\Innate Megido\Innate Sabbatma\Innate Tetrakarn\49 Healing Knowhow\50 Attack Knowhow\51 |Evolvedfrom= Kaiwan |Evolvedfromlevel= 44 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *In the PC98 version of Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku, Decarabia as a boss had the name ☆デカラビア. *There was a Decarabia papercraft on the now-defunct official Japanese site of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. The file is available on the wiki as . Category:Goetia Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Councilor Arcana